Malfoy's Don't Do Sick
by mischiefpuff
Summary: Three years after the war Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger shocked the wizarding world. One weekend Draco fell sick expect he won't admit it. Hermione tried getting him to take muggle medicine, but her stubborn boyfriend was just that...stubborn. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter/Characters mention. AU/OS


_A.N: My first Dramione one shot. Never ask Indieblue to discourage you from writing something Dramione relate, it won't work._

 _I'm still getting over being sick, so that's where this idea came from. Hopefully everyone likes it. I had fun writing it._

 _It isn't beta, if you do see something please let me know I won't take it in a negative way._

* * *

Three years after the war Hermione and Draco shocked the wizarding world when they were seeing at work talking together. Their hater for each other was famous during their years at school. When asked about it, they shrugged their shoulders saying they weren't children anymore. Here we are on a Monday morning with a giddy Hermione; who had the day off. A rare day off and she planned to spend it reading all day. Draco; her boyfriend of two years couldn't say the same as he had to work. Someone's wand was buzzing and Draco grumbled about being woken up. He pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders; he spent all weekend sneezing and coughing.

The buzzing of someone's wand finally stopped, _"Finally,"_ he thought irritated hiding under the blankets.

"Draco," someone said shaking his shoulder.

He grumbled in responses, he just wanted to be left alone and sleep. Who ever was bothering him was chuckling at his misery.

"Dray. You need to get up."

He popped his head up from the blankets glaring at her with blond hair in front of his eyes. Hermione giggled at him, she couldn't believe the way he was acting. She told him to take her muggle medicine for his cough.

" _I don't have a cold. How can I trust this muggle stuff will work?" he sneer was ruined by a sneeze that followed._

That was Friday night and here they were Monday morning with a giggling Hermione and a miserable Draco. He was becoming very annoyed with her giggling and he threw the blankets off him.

"I'm so glad my misery is funny to you," he snapped throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

Hermione sat on her knees blinking shocked. She didn't find it funny that he was sick, and wouldn't take anything for it. She was laughing at the stubbornness that he was showing. Following wouldn't do any good, so instead she grabbed her book from the side table. Stumping towards the bathroom Draco slammed the door shut and leaning against the door he went into a coughing fit. Getting it out of his system he walked towards the shower setting it the hottest he could stand while it was warming up he ripped his clothes off him clearly pissed.

" _Bloody giggling while I don't feel well,"_ he thought stepping into the shower hissing as the hot water hit his body.

While Draco was in the shower Hermione couldn't focus on her book, so instead she made her way to the kitchen. They were renting a two room apartment in muggle London when Lucius found out about their relationship he demanded Draco break up with her. He had refused it became a screaming match between father and son. Narcissa begged them to stop and talk it through as grown men.

"You've ruined my life enough. You won't ruin my relationship," Draco sneered walking towards their family fireplace.

"Then you are no son of mine."

Draco walked out that day and never looked back. He still talked to his mother, but not very often and normally in a public place. Narcissa was heart broken over her only son walking out, but she didn't blame him. She seen first hand the happiness that the muggle-born brought her son. Draco showed up on her door with tears and a runny nose, Hermione knew his meeting with his parents didn't go well. She rushed him in and made him a cuppa, later on he told her what happened and though it upset her she knew Draco's mind wouldn't change.

Shaking her head at though thoughts she got to work on breakfast. Hermione thought of a way to get her stubborn sick boyfriend to take muggle medicine. The coffee maker was started and soon the kitchen smelled of warm coffee, neither were big breakfast eaters, so it was something light like eggs and toast. Her back was turned so she didn't hear or see Draco come in until his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Dray?"

"Hmm," he responded placing his head on her shoulder.

"I can get you to take my medicine," she told him as she mixed the eggs.

"Hermione," he whined.

"Take the medicine, tell work you can't come in and I'll take care of you."

He went quite for a while, Hermione elbow his gut lightly trying to get his attention. Draco was thinking everything over; he could go to work and be miserable the whole time or take this stupid muggle medicine and have his girlfriend take care of him.

"You'll wear that nurse outfit Ginny got?" he asked hopeful.

She frowned at that. She hated that outfit, but if it's what Draco wanted.

"Don't push it," she instead said moving towards the stove.

He laughed out loud at that coughing afterwards scowling. She chuckled at him as she walked towards the medicine cabinet which held her muggle stuff and their potions.

"I hate you," he said taking the stupid medicine from her held out hand.

"Love you too," she chuckled at he coughed.

"Ugh, it's worse than potions," he proclaimed disgusted.

She laughed as Draco left to write work that he couldn't come in; it wasn't how she planned on spending her day off, but wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
